


向暗去处

by Touya_lulee



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_lulee/pseuds/Touya_lulee
Summary: 充满暴力金钱和性的如龙paro。大坑，有生之年系列
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 2





	向暗去处

夜总会的灯光永远都亮得刺眼，每个人都忙着玩乐，耗干生命，蒸发热血，在淋着香槟雨的夜晚不眠不休地做着用一个东京买下美国的梦。醉醺醺的男女挥着万元的钞票在神室町街口试图截停一辆不会为他们打开门的出租汽车，婊子们贴满塑料片的紧身裙甚至能露出半个臀部，无论崭新还是陈旧，沾着汗水和油指印的钱币一齐摇摆着歌颂八十年代。

迪卢木多不去夜总会，他穿牛仔服，里面是连帽衫，讨厌尖头的鳄鱼皮鞋。他绕开人群，也不在电话俱乐部的门口拿纸巾，他走小路――神室町最不缺五花八门的小路，在这里遇到勒索哥或某个组的若众可以直接把他们的头扔进垃圾桶再盖上盖子，但在大路上就不行了。

他去西公园，城市边缘只放了几件运动器械的空地，神室町的地图上那里就叫西公园。一辆卖关东煮的小吃车停在西公园的门口，他闻到热乎乎的，极重的调料味，于是掀开颜色浑浊的门帘坐到了小吃车前面。

仅有的一位蓝色长发的客人坐他左边，库丘林递给老板一张钞票：“按这个价格随便给他上点什么。”当然，关东煮放什么都好吃，相比之下十万一份的怀石料理才是真的鸡肋，不过迪卢木多还是补充了一句：“要有萝卜和油豆腐。”

“要求真多啊。”库丘林看了一眼他鼓鼓囊囊的外套口袋，“早知道你带这么多钱出门就不请你了。”

“路上碰到了勒索犯，我象征性地收了点精神损失费而已，还把他送进垃圾桶里醒酒了。”高级西装和永远鼓起来的钱包是库丘林的风格，神室町的大多数人都这样，迪卢木多更像随时会从这个泡沫经济堆起的高台上掉下去的家伙。

“换个话题，”库丘林追加了一瓶日本酒，热的，陶瓷的瓶身温在盛满开水的碗里，昏黄的灯光下漾开一圈圈的波纹，“你想出去么？”

迪卢木多咽下一口有点烫嘴的海带结。

“从这里，从神室町出去——重获自由。”库丘林说。

“我不被允许这么做，芬恩不会让我走的，神室町是一座光辉的监狱，我住的那个出租屋周围有不下四个人在监视着。”

“我知道我知道。”男人有点烦躁地揪了一把自己蓝色的头发，“但现在机会来了，只要你去杀一个人——你想走的话就没有人再拦着你了。”

卖关东煮的老板仿佛听不到任何声音一样继续擦拭溅上了汤汁的灶台。

“你有没有听说过‘空地一枰’和他的产权人？”库丘林从上衣内侧的口袋里掏出一张名片和一张照片。

“房地产商。”迪卢木多用食指和中指夹住照片抽了出来，上面金发的男人眼神冷漠，表情倨傲，“是‘道外’上的人。”

酒温得有些过了，库丘林给自己倒了一杯，又给迪卢木多倒了半杯：“不，在神室町，敢和黑社会抢地盘的，绝不可能是‘白道’上的人。”

他走之前强行把那张名片也塞给了迪卢木多，产权人的名字用烫金的工艺印在高级铜版纸中央。

吉尔伽美什走进办公室的时候迪卢木多正坐在他的椅子上玩儿华容道，他立马去按壁灯的开关——兼报警器的按钮，发现整个开关插座都被人给卸下来了。不用说，肯定是面前这位不速之客的手笔，相貌出众的杀手甚至不知道从哪儿翻出来一块花色相同的墙纸，帮他把开关处的墙面填平了。

这个人脑子绝对有问题。

二十五小时前，大阪，苍天堀。

如果你随机问一个路人这里最值得去的地方是哪里，九成九会得到的答案是巴比伦。它坐落于苍天堀黄金地段，有着最金贵的装潢，种类繁多的酒水，极具魅力的女公关和传说中的经理人。

恩奇都半年前来到大阪，带着一笔巨额的资金杀进了夜场，然后很快拿到了更多的钱——巴比伦现在已经是月营业额上亿的CLUB了，酒精作用下花钱似乎变成了一种没有感觉的事情，而敢来砸场子的统统都被鬼江联合的人扔了出去。

然而今天不一样。

晚上九点正是开张的日子，巴比伦紧闭的大门显得那么怪异，大厅里空荡荡的，只有靠近舞台的地方坐了一席的客人。

“啊啦啦，这儿可真是个好地方，茨木童子，你觉得呢？”酒吞一副歪斜在沙发上的醉态，莹白的肌肤上透着薄红的色彩，她侧头去问正在吃马卡龙的茨木，皮肤高热的温度瞬间传递过来。

“吾……酒吞这样说！吾自然也这样觉得！”茨木慌忙咽下嘴里半块马卡龙。

吉尔伽美什坐在卡座对面，时间对他而言是足够充裕的东西，但也不应该浪费在这种地方……在他伸手敲桌子之前恩奇都拎着合金材质的箱子走了过来。

“这里是五亿日元，非常感谢这段时间鬼江联合对巴比伦的帮助。”绿色长发的经理人把箱子推了过去。茨木把箱子的边角摸索了一遍，又打开一条缝确认了一下，最后规规矩矩把它放到了酒吞的脚边。

“你还真是找到了一个不错的小朋友……”酒吞摸着自己的指甲，“脸长得好看不说，鬼江联合和东城会都没找到的‘空地一枰’的产权人，竟然被他找到了……啊，抱歉抱歉，现在那块地已经是你的了。”

貌若孩童的女人举起酒杯为他庆贺，垂着眼皮看不出一点发自真心的快乐，浓郁而辛辣的酒香快要从她的身体里流淌出来。

吉尔伽美什并不在意，合作期间内鬼江联合做好该做的事情他就会付钱，比起这些，他更想回东京，去见那个无意中被他捡到的杀手——帮他拿下“空地一枰”的最后一张牌。

二十五个小时之后，他如愿了。

“晚上好。”迪卢木多先跟他打了招呼。

“你现在为谁工作？”吉尔伽美什走近他，绕过宽大的办公桌，影子拖在柔软的地毯上。神室町的夜晚，只靠霓虹灯也能映亮高楼的室内——他装了一整面的玻璃墙。

一直到迪卢木多用枪托抵住他的胸口，吉尔伽美什才停下来，从俯视的角度看，杀手垂下来的那一缕头发也乖得不行，他整个人陷在真皮的软椅里面，仰起头看吉尔伽美什，漏出一截脖子，虹膜上滑过浓郁的色彩。

“原来你这么会做生意。”吉尔伽美什颇为讽刺地笑了，伸出手指去蹭他有些颤抖的睫毛，“为了‘空地一枰’，本王付钱给你去找人，现在又有别的人为了这块地付钱要你来杀我么？”

迪卢木多冰凉的手指触碰到了他手腕处的一小块皮肤，以一种令人难耐地方式一直牵到他的手，质地坚硬的凶器转交给他掌握——枪口的位置正对着迪卢木多的心脏。

“如果我真心想杀人，就不会让人完好无损地走到我面前。”

吉尔伽美什扣动了扳机。

空枪。


End file.
